


Star-crossed

by TBJRomeo



Series: SuperCorp [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Kara Danvers, F/F, Lantern Corps, Supergirl (tv 2015) season 1, Top Lena Luthor, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27444433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TBJRomeo/pseuds/TBJRomeo
Summary: Rather than being matched up with that jerk in the pilot Kara is matched with Lena and a worldwind romance begins.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Lucy Lane/James "Jimmy" Olsen
Series: SuperCorp [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005051
Comments: 13
Kudos: 82





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters will be long as I will attempt to make each 1 episode.

A sleek all black Helicopter slowly lands on the roof of a tall hospital building. As the blades slowed to a halt three men and two women, all dressed in formal business attire exited the silver door attached to the building. One stayed behind to hold the door open while the others approached the helicopter. A man in a black tuxedo got out of the passenger side of the helicopter then opened the door to the back seat. There were three people sitting in the back, all working to undo their buckles.

The first out was a middle aged woman in a silver knee length dress with a high neckline and sleeves that stopped just past her shoulders. She had her honey blonde hair pinned up in a neat and tight bun. Her four inch stiletto heels clicked against the concrete as she met the other people half way, hands clasping each other behind her back. 

After her came a young man with thick dark brown hair cropped short and neatly combed back, with just enough gel to hold it in place. He wore a silver button down shirt, which was tucked into a pair of black slacks held up by a black leather belt with a silver buckle. The sun shines off his polished black leather shoes as soon as he stepped out. 

Rather than follow the woman he stood by the door with his arm extended. A dainty porcelain hand grabs his arm as a slender girl in her early teens starts to climb out of the helicopter. Like the boy she was wearing black slacks with a silver blouse tucked into it. She had on a pair of black four inch heels with red bottoms. The wind from the blades caused her long, perfectly straight, black hair to whip in her face. This threw her off enough for her to loose her footing. The man swiftly turned and wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up a bit.

“It’s ok Lena, I got you.” He whispered in her ear as he pulled her flush against chest.

She smiled as he picked her up then turned and set her down before holding his arm out for her again. Lena took his arm and rested her head on his shoulder as they walked.

“Thanks Lex.” She chuckled.

“It’s my job, to make sure you don’t make a fool out of yourself.”

His words caused them both to laugh as they reached the door. The woman gave them a look that killed all of their laughter. 

“Thank you again Mrs. Luthor, the children love it when you and your family come and read.” One of the women said with a kind smile.

“Actually, Katherine, in the wake of my husband’s death I will no longer be reading to the kids. Instead my son Lex shall read to them as we do a walk through to see what you need and how much we can donate.” She stated as they followed the others down a stairwell.

“Oh of course ma'am. I’ll take Lex to the designated reading area.” Katherine said as one of the men opened the main door.

Lena released Lex’s arm then leaned into him, so she could whisper in his ear, “I’ll catch up with you.”

He gave her an odd look then nodded and began to follow Katherine. Lena watched as he and their mother disappeared down a corridor before turning left. She walked for a couple of minutes, looking into the rooms till she found the one she wanted. Inside was a girl, a few years older than Lena, sitting up on a hospital bed watching TV. She was wearing a pair of faded blue jeans with rips in the knees, a pair of classic chucks, a dark grey tank top, and a blue plaid button-up shirt.

“Hey, Sammy.” Lena greeted while entering the room.

Sam turned to her with a bright smile.

“Hey Le-Le, I wasn’t expecting you to stop by, don’t you have school today?” 

The younger girl sat down in the seat beside Sam’s bed.

“Every year my family visits this hospital to read to the youngsters and donate money. I figured I’d surprise my best friend before she checked out.”

There was a slight tremor in Lena's voice that caused Sam to turned off the TV and shift her position so she was facing the girl.

“Ok, kiddo, what’s up?”

Lena took a deep breath then leaned back in her seat.

“I think I’m going through puberty.” She sighed as a blush spread across her cheeks.

Sam raised a brow then rolled her hand in a way that prompted Lena to elaborate.

“Well…..my….um-“

Sam sat forward, placing a hand on Lena’s hands, which were nervously rubbing her slacks.

“Have your testicles gotten bigger?”

Lena nodded.

“Does your sack seem kinda thin and red?”

Again the younger girl nodded.

“Is there hair?”

She made a face that expressed her disgust while nodding.

“Yup that’s puberty.”

“Oh no. Sam what am I supposed to do now? I can’t go on blockers because Lillian and Lex don’t know, the only person who could helped me is dead.” Lena said in a rush as her eyes started to well up.

“It’s ok, hun, luckily you've got a tranny in your corner.” Sam paused to cringe at herself, “Sorry bad joke….um…..well like you I hit puberty early, but I was about eight…..so…..I can tell you that you’ve got a good five years before you start getting to boyish.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well……I was almost ten when I hit puberty. First my penis and testicles grew and my sack got darker. As I got older my pubes got thicker and kinda curly. I started getting really sweaty and growing armpit hair…..um…my voice started breaking, and that sucked…I never really got acne, like maybe a pimple here or there but it wasn’t ever really bad. I got taller, but not by much.”

“How’d you deal with that?”

Sam chuckled a bit before replying, “Well the first thing I dealt with was the hair; At first, I just shaved but, by the time I was thirteen shaving just became a nuisance. So I started doing odd jobs around my neighborhood, and for family and friends so that I could make money. When I had enough I got my first full body wax and, though it hurt like hell, my body was smooth again and I loved it…..”

She paused for a moment, trying to organize her own experience with puberty.

“The sweat and smell are easy too deal with too just use woman’s body wash and extra strength deodorant. The key is finding something strong enough to cover your musk and just…..makes you feel as fem as you want to be. Personally I, love anything peach or strawberry……uh……what else…..oh the voice cracking…..well you can’t really do anything about that, just try to keep a feminine tone if you want. Oh, I also like to eat things that have estrogen or produce estrogen. The idea is that exposure to it will increase the levels your body makes……oh and makeup.”

Sam stopped and sat up a bit straighter as she ran a hand through her long hair.

“Look, Lena honey, all you can do is live your truth. Fuck what your body says and fuck what other people say.” She paused to lean forward and caress Lena’s cheek, “You are a beautiful girl and you will be a beautiful woman no matter how hard puberty hits you.”

The girl smiled at her mentor before standing up and hugging Sam.

“I’m so glad we met Sammy.”

With a bright smile, the older girl returned the hug then kissed Lena's head. As she rubbed the girls back a throat cleared causing them to part. Standing in the doorway was an older woman with a Stern face.

“It’s time to go Samuel.”

Sam cringed at the use of her dead name then rolled her eyes and hugged Lena again.

“Also avoid being around negative people.” She whispered in Lena’s ear before kissing her cheek.

“We don’t have all day.”

With a groan, Sam pulled away and walked to the door to meet her mother. The woman wrapped her arms around Sam and led her away. Lena followed at a distance but stopped when they reached the end of the hall, where she left her family. She watched as Sam and her mother turned a corner allowing the two of them to make eye contact one last time, Sam smiled at her. Lena blushed and smile back before her friend disappeared. 

She felt thankful for Sam just being there for her. Lena’s smile brightened as she turned down the hall to join her brother in the play area of the kid’s ward. She knew where it was since she’s been coming here with the Luthor's for the past six years, but she couldn’t help looking around a bit. She so rarely got a chance to actually see what went on at here, even the five times she came to visit Sam. Then she was too excited to chat with the older girl to care but now she couldn’t help her curiosity. 

“Miss Luther, is everything ok?”

Lena spun around and found a rather gangly looking man with fiery red hair and big brown eyes staring down at her with a kind smile.

“Oh, hi doctor Gallagher, I’m fine just going to the play area.” She answered.

He nodded then began walking in the same direction, “Allow me to escort you.”

Lena couldn’t help but roll her eyes, knowing the only reason he cared was Lilian. Everyone in this place, except the kids, was terrified of her as was she. The two walked in silence for a few moments till something caught Lena's eye causing her to suddenly stop and turn to her left. 

In a room with big glass windows was a tiny little boy with a buzz cut all alone and crying. Lena felt her heart ache for the boy, so much so she altered her course and entered the room.

“Are you ok?” Lena asked when she stood at the rail on the left side of the boy’s bed.

He looked up at her with does wide brown eyes, that would make even Lillian want to hold this child, then shook his head while rubbing his eyes.

She got closer and placed a hand on his head to stroke it, like her mother use to when she was sad.

“Are you in pain?” Dr. Gallagher inquired as he rushed into the room.

The boy shook his head as the man grabbed his chart.

“So what’s wrong?” Lena dug.

“I-I had bad dweam a-an-and I gg-got scawd. Dd-den I-I got up and I was all alone.” He stammered before bursting out in tears again.

He was right all the kids in this ward were supposed to be in the play area listening to Lex, so of course, all the nurses would be there too.

“I see here you just got out of surgery, it says the doctor gave you something to put you to sleep. That’s why no one else is here, they wanted you to get some sleep.” Dr. Gallagher said softly.

“Oh.”

Lena couldn’t help but chuckle at how cute he was as she rubbed his back.

“It’s alright, we all get scared sometimes and being alone sucks.” She said.

He smiled at her and her heart melted more as she saw a few missing baby teeth.

“How old are you?” She asked.

“Dis many.” He boasted while holding up three fingers.

“Wow, so you’re a big boy.” She chuckled as the doctor checked the bags beside the boy’s bed.

“I gotta go back to sleep?”

It was a question neither she or the doctor expected but he was quick to answer, “Yes.”

“I scawd.” 

“Don’t worry, I'll stay with you,” Lena vowed as she starts stroking his hair.

He lays back as Dr. Gallagher fiddle’s with the machine beside him.

“What’s your name?”

“Twavis.” He stammered.

“I’m Lena.” She said giving him a dazzling smile that causes him to relax.

He watches her as she keeps rubbing his buzzed head then his eyes start to get lidded.

“Tank you Lena.” He mutters before falling asleep.

She smiled then leaned back in her seat.

“That was sweet of you Miss Luthor. I'll take you to the play area now.”

“I’m going to stay with him till the nurses and his roommate get back.” 

“Lena you don’t have to.”

The brunette looked at the little boy and smiled, “I know I don’t have to but I want to. Besides a Luthor always keeps their promises.”

With a sigh Dr. Gallagher nodded then left the room. Lena never took her eyes off the boy. 

_I hope his dreams are better now._

Her head snapped upward so she was looking out the large window. She could hear car horns and what sounded like screams. Standing up she walked to the window and looked outside. There seemed to be heavy traffic but for some reason people were just getting out of their cars. Lena followed their gazes to the sky and gasped.

A jet plane with only one wing crashes down on the freeway a few miles away. Upon impact the plane explodes sending clouds of flames and smoke up and around the carnage. Lena’s eyes widen as she takes a step back.

When she looks back to the sky she sees several meteors falling. They all have different sizes and shapes and are widely spread out. But there’s one that stands out the girl. It is by far the largest and it looked far too close for Lena’s liking.

Turning around Lena rushed to Travis's bed and started to unhook him from the machines as carefully as she could with shaky hands. Rather than pulling out the IV she ran into the corridor to find help but no one was there. 

What am I doing?

The question invaded her thoughts as she took a moment to evaluate the situation.

_It’s chaotic outside but everything seems fine here._

“Miss Luthor!?”

Lena turned to her right where she watched Dr. Gallagher and three nurses race towards her.

“Is Travis o-"

CRASH! BOOOOOM!

“AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH”

The hospital shook violently as Lena stared at the crater in the floor, roughly five feet away from her. Body trembling she looked up at a massive hole in the roof. Screams cut through the silence like a hot butcher knife through warm butter.

Crack.

Lena looked back at the hole where the doctor and nurses once stood. The floor started to crack and crumble. To say Lena was terrified was the understatement of a life time, but even in her fearful state she still thought about the sleeping boy behind her.

_I can’t leave him here. I promised._

She swiftly turned around and re entered the room. As quickly and carefully as she could Lena pulled the IV out of the boy. He started to bleed immediately.

“SHIT!” Lena yelled before frantically searching for something to wrap around the wound.

She stole the pillow case from the other bed then awkwardly wrapped it around the hole. After tying it up as best as she could she scooped the child up. 

Before they could even exit the room the floor gave way and they were falling.

“AAAAAAAHHH!” She screeched while squeezing the boy to her chest and attempting to curl up around him.

Her body hit the debris below with a sickening crack. This floor was in utter chaos. People were screaming and running all over the place; some doctors and family members were trying to get patients and loved ones out of their rooms. Nurses were trying to keep people calm and get them out safely but it seemed like a futile task.

Lena wanted to scream but her vision was getting blurry and her head was spinning.

_I have to get up. I have to be strong, for him. I have to save him._

“HEEEEEEEELP!”

People near by stopped. 

“Oh my God.”

“Their alive.”

LENA!” Lex called as he raced towards them.

The hospital shook, violently causing more debris to fall. An obnoxiously loud alarm blared as the few remaining sprinklers went off.

“EVERYONE EVACUATE THE HOSPITAL NOW! EVACUATE THE HOSPITAL!”

Lex ran threw the clouds of dust and smoke till he reached a small pile of concrete, plaster tiles, and a broken hospital bed. He moved what he could till he saw his sister, battered and bloody, with a sleeping boy in her arms.

“Lena?”

“I’m fine, take Travis.” She lied.

In truth she could barely feel her arms let alone her legs……or any other part of her body for that matter. With her head spinning and her vision growing cloudy, not much was clear to her. All she knew was that Lex couldn’t carry them both.

_He's not strong enough._

“But Le-"

“Lex please, I’m fine. Take Travis and run, I’ll be right behind you ok.”

He looked at her but to him her wounds seemed superficial at best. A cut on her head, broken nose, battered face….

_**But she’s talking and she seems aware.....** _

Nodding he took the boy from her then stood. The room was damn near empty but the smoke was getting thicker. The building shook again while more pieces crumbled away.

“RUN LEX, I’M RIGHT BEHIND YOU!”

With a nod the young man took off like a bat outta hell. All to soon Lena was alone in the smoky room with water beating down on her. With what little strength she had the girl rolled onto her back.

_He's safe, Lex will get him out._

A bright smile spread across her face and a sense of peace came over her. There was nothing left for her to fear but death itself. 

_At least I’ll die a hero._

Slowly Lena’s eyes began to drift shut. Her life wasn’t flashing before her eyes as many claimed but……there was a light.

_Funny everyone said it was white not green._


	2. Pilot

I nervously sat at the bar waiting for my date to arrive. 

"Bartender can I get another, please?" I asked politely while holding up my glass. 

The curvy brunette smiles at me with a nod before crouching down to grab the bottle of Cognac. She walks over to me then opens the bottle and fills the glass. 

"Thank you." I said as she reclosed the bottle. 

"Hi, are you Emmalena?" A soft feminine voice asked. 

Turning I found a tall lean blonde with pale blue eyes hidden behind thick glasses with black frames. Her soft pink lips are pulled apart by a bright, yet cautious, smile showing off perfect white teeth. I couldn't help but smile back as I nodded. 

"Yes, but everyone calls me Lena. Kara, I presume?" 

She blushes and nods while taking the seat beside me. I slowly grabbed my glass then lifted it to my lips and took a small sip. 

"So...ummm...tell me a bit about yourself." She prompted nervously. 

"Alright well....My name is Emmalena “Lena” Kieran Thorul. I was born on March 10th 1993 in Dublin, Ireland." 

"Really? I’ve always wanted to go to Dublin. I hear it's beautiful?" She piped. 

"Me too actually. My mom moved us to Galway when I was young so I have no memories of Dublin…. She promised to take me there one day but……she died when I was 4 years old. A year later I was adopted and brought to America.” 

"Oh, I'm so sorry......I know what it's like to lose your parents, mine died when I was thirteen. I was also adopted...It was a huge culture shock, going from my....busy city to a small town." 

I chuckled while nodding, “Yeah, for me it felt like being on a new planet. I was surrounded by kids that were nothing like me, in a completely different environment, even though we all spoke English I barely understood half of what they were saying, and the food was.......different.” 

“Plus, there’s that unyielding want to go home-” 

“Which only brings agony because you know you never can......” 

Her striking blue eyes met my emerald greens and, strange as it sounds, I felt my heart lurch. 

“So where was your new planet?” 

“Midvale, Kansass. It was like moving from New York city to.........” 

“Marshall County, Indiana.” 

She laughed while nodding erratically. 

“Yeah it felt just like that.” 

“Can I get you anything?” The bartender asked Kara as she walked over to us. 

I looked at Kara with a kind smile as she glanced at the brunette. 

“An apple martini, thank you.” 

The woman looked at me with a quirked brow causing me to nod, before she walked off. 

“What was that?” Kara inquired skeptically. 

“She wanted to know if she should put your drink on my tab and I told her yes.” 

“Oh, no, Lena you didn’t have to do that. I can pay for my own drinks.” She stammered bashfully. 

“It’s my pleasure. Buuuuuuut if it really matters to you, you can pay for drinks on our next date.” 

She dipped her head before brushing her golden locks behind her ear and adjusting her glasses. There was a soft blush spreading across her smooth cheeks as she bit the corner of her lip. 

“Will there be a next date?” 

I gave her my most charming smile while leaning closer to her. 

“You tell me?” 

Before she could say anything, the bartender came back with her drink. 

“Here you go Miss.” 

Kara took the drink in her right hand with a sweet, “Thank you.” 

“No problem. Also, a table just opened up if....” 

“Say no more.” I chuckled before holding my free hand up to Kara. 

The woman took it while sipping her drink, allowing me to guide her to a small table with two chairs. 

“So, Kara, what do you do for a living?” 

“Ummm, I work at CatCo Worldwide Media.” 

“Oh, you’re a journalist that must be fun?” 

“Actually, I’m more of Cat Grant's assistant....but enough about me what do you do?” 

“Well I use to be a soldier and engineer in the Army but I was medically discharged last year. Now I’m a philanthropist.” 

“I didn’t know people born outside of the US could join the military.” She says with such fascination. 

I can’t help but chuckle at how cute she is. 

“Yeah. A non-citizens can enlist if they are permanently and legally living in the United States. They also need permission to work in the United States, a Permanent Residence Card, a high school diploma, and the have to speak English. Ironically, my adoptive father made sure that I was a US citizen before he passed so I didn’t have to go through the hassle.” 

“I- 

“Hey turn it up!” A woman called. 

“If you're just joining us, shortly after take-off, National City Airlines, Flight 237 bound for Geneva, is experiencing some loss of altitude. The pilot seems to be circling the city after apparent engine failure.”   


“Did he just say Geneva?” Kara asked frantically. 

Her eyes moved to the TV causing me to look as well. 

“Alex.” She gasps before taking off. 

I watched her race out the backdoor not bothering to follow her. Obviously, someone important to her is on that flight and she probably wants to be with family. 

_Besides_ _that app has a chat feature._

Standing up I looked at the bartender with a nod that was returned with a polite wave. 

Once I left the club, I rounded the corner into a back ally then closed my left hand into a fist. The ring on my middle finger began to glow crimson red. Suddenly the ring turned into a black metal gauntlet. The metal quickly moved up my arm, now alternating between black and red. Soon a black and red armored suit cover me from the neck down. My head was then surrounded by the metal and a black and white camo mask covered my face. 

A holographic screen appeared in front of me with the current location of the plane. Jumping up I pointed my hands down and shot into the sky like a rocket. I didn’t have to fly too high up, I knew no one would see me, but I pushed myself to go fast. 

To my surprise I noticed someone else flying to the scene. 

_Superman?_

Slowing down I watched the person catch up to the plane. They haphazardly try to bring it down, just barely avoiding a huge bridge. Finally the person manages to land it in the water. 

_Hmmm….color me impressed._

Smirking I turned and flew away. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Landing in an alley just behind my condo I squeeze my fist tight. The armor recedes into the suit as quickly as it appeared. As I exit the alley and round the corner to my front door I pull out my cellphone. Opening the dating app I click on Kara's profile. I press the little speech bubble icon in the upper right corner creating a chat thread. 

Lena: Hey beautiful, I hope everything is alright and Alex (?) Is ok. 

“Early night Lena?” 

My head snaps up and to my left. A tall and brawny man with kind silver eyes beams down at me as he holds the main door open. 

“Unfortunately. How has your night been, Hux?” 

“Nice and quiet.” 

“Just the way you like it.” I chuckle. 

He nods with a soft laugh of his own. 

“Have a great, quiet, night Hux. Kiss Jinkxs and the kid for me.” I said, as I made my way inside, only pausing to wait for his response. 

“Will do.” 

Smiling I walked straight ahead to the polished silver elevator and hit the up button. The doors open allowing me to step inside. Reaching into the front pocket of my black slacks I pull out a black card. After pressing it to the scanner the doors close and the elevator begins to ascend to the top floor. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

I sat atop the tallest building in Central city watching the city below and brooding. Pulling up my phone notifications I find nothing. Its been a few days and not a single reply. 

_And here I thought we hit it off._

My left middle finger twitches and the screen changes to today’s paper. 

_M_ _r_ _s_ _._ _Grant_ _,_ _Founder and CEO of_ _CatCo_ _Worldwide Media_ _,_ _dubbed National City's new female hero, “_ _Supergirl_ _.”_

  
  
“That’s original.” I scoff. 

_Thus far the heroine_ _has saved a plane from crashing,_ _assisted the police in a high speed_ _car chase_ _, and most recently she stopped a bank robbery._

_Thank God for you_ _, my perfect little_ _distraction._

A smirk flirted with the left corner of my lips. Flicking the finger upward causes the screen to change again only now it’s a blank word doc. 

“Code: E-E-U-F-Alpha. Title: Entry I.” 

**Supergirl**

“SV-82615: twenty forty-five hours, pause.” 

The image of a person flying a few feet away from her appears. 

“CM-AT Supergirl.” 

**Main** **Alias:** **Supergirl**

**Other Aliases** **: ?**

**Age: ?**

**H** **eight** **:** **5’ 7**

**We** **ight** **:** **129 lb.**

**Hair: Blonde** **shoulder length hair** **.**

**Eyes:** **?**

**Complexion:** **Pale-Peach** **.**

**Gender** **:** **Female** **Presenting.**

“GR-CP Superman to Supergirl.” 

**Alignments** **:** **Good** **(?)**

**Identit** **y:** **Secret Identity**

**Race: Kryptonian** ****

**Citizenship** **:** **American** **(** **?)**

**Occupation** **: ?**

**Affiliation:** **Superman Family, House of E**

**Relatives:** **Zor** **-El** **,** **Alura** **In-** **Ze** **(?)** **,** **Jor** **-El, Lara** **Lor** **-Van** **(?)** **,** **Kal** **-El** **, Kara** **Zor** **-El(?)** **Astra In-** **Ze**

EEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAKK 

I can’t help but shudder as the noise pierces my ears. 

“I'm communicating at 50,000 hertz. If you can hear this.....you were not born on this Earth.” The voice was deep and gruff, definitely male and obviously not human. 

“Painful, isn't it? The humans of National City will suffer 10 times this pain if you don't face me. Meet me at the National City Power Plant. How many innocent people are going to die until you prove that you are not a coward... Daughter of Alura?” 

“RD-II” 

_What are you up to, Mystery-Man?_

Pushing myself off the roof I turn to my right, in the direction of the plant. 

“Run that voice through all galactic data bases.” 

**_Vartox_ ** **_:_ ** **_a_ ** **_Valeronian_ ** **** **_found guilty of murder_ ** **_. He_ ** **_sentenced to_ ** **_life on_ ** **_Fort_ ** **_Rozz_ ** **_by Judicator_ ** **_Alura_ ** **** **_Zor_ ** **_-El_ ** **_._ **

“RD-II” 

I increase my speed as the sound of fighting reaches me. 

“Fighting you is just exercise.” Vartox chuckled. 

My blood started to boil at the smugness dripping off his words. With a fierce growl I crashed through the wall. Lifting my left hand I aimed it at the man. There was a sharp pain in my palm then a thick crimson liquid shot out of the gauntlet like water out of a fire hose. 

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!” The screech was blood curtailing. 

The liquid chewed through the Valeronian’s flesh and melt his insides. A soft thud drew my attention to Kara, who was passed out behind me. 

_She_ _must not be_ _use to watching_ _her_ _enemies turn into chunky tomato soup._

With a sigh I walked over to her then placed a hand on her shoulder. My body started to tingle then burn so violently it caused me to clench my teeth. 

_Focus, damn it, focus._

An intense heatwave passed over us causing me to open my eyes. Our surroundings changed to fairly large bedroom with a thick black carpet. The white walls have a high mahogany trim and gold leaf crown molding where the wall meets the ceiling. In the center of the room, against the right wall, is a massive California king bed. It's covered with a black silk sheet and a thick velvet maroon blanket. There are ten matching velvet pillows arranged perfectly against the ornate mahogany headboard. Across from the bed is a big mahogany dresser with six drawers. Beside the dresser is a bloodwood door with a hold handle knob, just like the one behind us. 

Smirking I picked the woman up and carried her to the bed. I carefully lay her down on the right side before moving to take off her boots. 

_Getting mud off of_ _velvet is a nightmare._

After neatly placing the boots at the foot of the bed I clapped my hands twice. The lights in the room came on then dimmed, illuminating the room in a soft glow. 

“Scan for injury.” 

Her skeleton pops up on the screen. Her sixth and seventh ribs are fractured, both oblique but the seventh is displaced. The eleventh rib is bruised and her skull has a hairline fracture on the right side. 

“That'll be an easy fix.” I sigh as my suit recedes back into it’s ring. 

Placing my right hand on the girl’s forehead I focused on her injuries. The ring on my right pointer finger began to radiate a deep blue aura that seeping into the Kryptonian. Her injuries healed quickly but once done the girl began to stir. 

“KM-ADC omega.” 

Before she could open her eyes a silver bed tray appeared in my hand. It’s topped with a plate of perfectly proportioned food, silverware, and a steaming blue mug. 

The woman’s eyes snap open, body jerking upward and breath labored. She looked at me and her eyes go wide. 

“You’re awake and just in time for dinner.” I greet with as kind a smile as I can muster, while sitting beside her. 

“Here.” 

Her eyes never left me as I set the mini table on her lap. When she caught a wiff of it her eyes damn near popped out of their sockets. 

“Is this-“ 

“Lemon and herb crusted Acid-Dwelling Crocodile with a side of chopped Kryptonian veggies and a warm cup of Oregus necture.” 

Tears welled up in her eyes as she took a deep breath. 

“I haven’t had this since…….” 

“I’m sorry, I figured it would be filling for you…I wasn’t thinking.” 

“How did you…..how do you know I’m Kryptonian and how did you get your hands on this?” 

"Have you ever heard of the Lantern Corps?” 

She ponders the question for a moment then says, “There are two Corps, red and green. The Green Lanterns are like intergalactic police lead by the Oans, aka Guardians of the Universe. The Red Lanterns are blood thirsty monsters.” 

“It’s more complicated than that.” I chuckled while watching her take a tentative bite of her meal. 

She moans as a smile spreads across her face and tears leak from her eyes. 

“The Lantern Corps are organizations that harness the Emotional Electromagnetic Spectrum. The EES is an energy field that is fueled by the emotions of all sentient beings. Each Corp has a color that represents an emotion, best way to remember them is the acronym ROYGBIV.” 

“ROYGBIV?” 

“Red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo and violet-” 

“Aren’t those the colors of the rainbow?” 

“Or the spectrum of visible light.” 

“Same difference.” She grumbled around a mouthful of food. 

“Rage, greed, fear, willpower, hope, compassion, and love; Red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, and violet.” 

I pause to look at the woman, who simply nodded while chewing. 

_God she’s cute._

“The corps in and of themselves are not innately good or evil, it’s all a matter of perception.” 

The confusion on her face causes me to sigh, “The Manhunters were a race of robotic androids that were created by the Guardians of the Universe as part of their initial attempts at creating an interstellar police force with which to combat evil all over the cosmos and eradicate it. Was that good or evil?” 

“Obviously good.” 

“Yeah, until their code of _No Man Escapes The_ _Manhunters_ became more important to them than achieving their programmed goal of enforcing justice.” 

Before she could say anything I spoke again, “The Guardians of the Universe dispatched the Manhunters to apprehend the renegade oan, Krona. Can you guess what his crime was?” 

She shook her head. 

“Krona believed that feeling emotion was essential in controlling it. So essentially he was exiled for feeling emotions and then they sent executioners after him.” 

“Did they find him?” 

I nodded. 

“Yes, but he managed to defeat them. He then used a damaged robot to cause a personality glitch in the Manhunters. It was his way of proving a point to his fellow Guardians that there are flaws in an unfeeling machine police force. Was this good or bad?” 

“Good?” 

“Weeeell the brought about the Massacre of Sector 666…….which is the equivalent Galaxy.” 

“Ok yeah that’s bad, like really really bad.” 

“Well that depends on who you ask. To the Guardians it was a mere case of trial and error. To Krona it was validation. But then there's Atros….” 

“Who?” 

“He, was an native to the planet Ryut in Space Sector 0666. He had worked to become a psychologist and was married with his wife who had a young daughter. Then he watched his wife and child be ruthlessly incinerated by Manhunters. He and the four other survivors would call it injustice.” 

“What happened to them?” 

“The survivors?” 

Supergirl nodded then took a sip of her beverage. She was dam near finished with her food by this point. 

“They formed a terrorist cell, the Five Inversions, bent on the destruction of the Guardians of the Universe and all who served them, and with Atros as their leader. For a while they ruled a massive domain known as the Empire of Tears. Then the Guardians of the Universe defeated and imprisoned them on their capital, Ysmault. Atros managed to escape and he formed the Red Lantern Corps.” 

A silence fell over us as I look at the red and silver ring on my left hand. 

“Why did you tell me all of this? Why did you bring me here? Why-" 

I placed my hand on her’s before looking into confused blue eyes. 

“You’re a good person, your actions have proven that……so the real question is why wouldn’t I?” 

She ponders the question then shrugs. I smile then pat her hand before standing up. My right hand began to glow then a blue mini button appeared in my palm. 

“If ever you are in danger and you need back up…..or if you want to talk…..hell if you’re just looking for a taste of home, press this button and I’ll come for you.” I vowed. 

She tentatively took it with a soft, “Thank you-" 

“Lena when it’s just us. In public call me, Soldier.” 

“Ok…..Lena.” 


	3. Stronger Together

_ I sat in the passenger seat of my father’s sleek black 1936  _ _ Delahaye _ _ with my head resting on the window. My heart was pounding against my chest as I grip _ _ p _ _ ed the tattered koala bear in my lap. A large callus hand rested on top of mine causing me to look up. The man, has his eyes fixed on the road and one hand on the Wheel. He glanced over at me then Smiled kindly. _

_ “Don’t worry princess, everything will be better here.” He said confidently. _

_ I gave him as much of a smile as I could muster before turning one of my hands so I could hold on to his. _

_ “Of course, it will.” I lied while resting my head against the glass again. _

_ Nothing will ever be better not after- _

** ALERT! ALERT! ALERT! ALERT! **

My eyes snapped open; breath labored as I sat up.

“Report.”

** F ** ** ire raging down at the National City port ** **. **

With a sigh I flung the covers off myself and got out of bed. I closed my eyes as white hot pins and needles coursed through my veins. Gritting my teeth, I clenched my fist and thought about the port.  An intense heatwave passed over me, turning the pins and needles into scorching barbed wire. Finally opening my eyes, I found myself at the docks. Sure, enough there was a huge fire spreading towards an oil ship. 

“SC-Alpha.” I whispered as I approached the scene. 

It’s fairly hectic but oddly nonproductive.

_ They’re waiting for her.....how pathetic. _

I can’t help but chuckle as the firefighters put in the bare minimum for the cameras around them. 

_ Can’t be too judgmental, then I’ll just be a hypocrite. _

The barbwire lurches in my veins causing me to groan. Taking a deep breath, I watch the sky.

“ETA.”

**_ Now. _ **

WHOOOOSH! THUD!

Supergirl landed gracefully right in front of me, putting herself between me and the incompetent chief.

“What can I do Chief?”

_ Her kind and dutiful nature is rather admirable. She could have easily just flown overhead and blew the fire out. Yet here she is, asking for permission to do his job because he’s too  _ _ chickenshit _ _ to do it himself. _

“What are you waiting for?”

My eyes snap to the man in front of the girl and I can’t help but snarl. The heat within me intensifying tenfold. 

“Superman would have blown it out by now.”

_ Says the man who is allowing his subordinates to run around like headless morons. The ones actually holding hoses are just randomly swinging it around rather than collectively aiming it at the source of the fire. WHILE YOU TWIDDLE YOUR THUMBS AND WAIT FOR AN ALIEN TO DO ALL THE WORK FOR YOU. _

“Right. Ok. Uh, you got this.”

_ Wiatt did she just.....There’s no way her cousin is superman, he wouldn’t just throw her to the sharks ….....Would he. _

I watched as she took a breath.

_ That’s not enough it’s just  _ _ gunna _ _ - _

Before I could even finish the thought  Supergirl exhales a burst of carbon at the flames. Unfortunately, this only works to fan the fire.

“YOU’RE MAKING IT WORSE!”   


Supergirl’s body deflated as she began looking around for another solution.

_ Those fuckin dicks. _

Growling I march over to her before she can make any rash decisions.

“ Supergirl hover over the fire.” I order as I leapt in the air.

She briskly obeyed then began to try again.

“STOP!” I ordered while moving closer to her.

Once I was close enough to get my arms around her, I pulled her back flush against my chest plate as my right hand pressed just below her diaphragm.

“Close your eyes and take a deep breath, ok Princess.” 

She nodded  then  inhaled so deep her back straightened. My right-hand started to glow and a shutter ran through the  Kryptonian but she still held her breath.

“Focus on the cold, let it seep into your very core.” 

Pressing my head against  her’s I softly whispered in her ear, “Now blow out the candles, Princess.”

This time when she exhaled it was a stronger burst of air and the fire was extinguished. 

“Good girl, I’m so proud of you.” I cooed as I stroked her hair.

With a soft smile I let her go and moved so I was in front of her. She opened her eyes and looked around. The bright smile that lit up her face made my heart swell and brought a smile to my own. Taking her hand, I began leading her away from the smoke and cinder.

Once we’re away from prying eyes I stop and pull her close to me. 

“Wow, you really can  teleport . I told m y sister  but  she didn’t believe me.”

I couldn’t help but smile as I release her. She looked around my living room then back at me with a soft blush.

“ Ummm ....thank you, for the guidance.” She says sweetly.

“It’s fine, I’m shocked your cousin hasn’t been training you, he of all people should know how hard this is.”

“How did you know  Ka \- Superman was- is my cousin?”

As my suit receded back into my ring, I pointed at the symbol on her chest.

“You’re literally wearing your family crest.”

She looked down and blushed  harder .

“So you know who I am?”

“Nope and I don’t care, that’s not what this is about.” I offered while stepping closer to her.

Supergirl looked back at me then her gaze fell. Following her eyes, I realized I was only clad in a sports bra and silk boxers that  were doing very little to hide my member. With a snap of my finger the boxers were covered by loose black sweatpants.

“Sorry about that, I  just woke up when I got  the alert. ”

Her eyes went wide and her cheeks turned a bright red.

“ None I- it…..uh  m.. I wasn’t- …….um it’s-"

I can’t help but  chuckle as I  raise my hand.

“Calm down princess , it’s no big deal. ”

Narrator  POV

She nods, head dipping  causing her hair to curtain her face. Lena smirked then gave  Supergirl a light pat on the shoulder.

“You  wanna have lunch?” She offers.

Before Kara could respond , her stomach growled causing Lena to laugh. 

“Come on Princess.” She prompts while leading the way to her kitchen.

“What would you like to eat?”

“ Ummmm ..... do you, by chance.....have any  Drang meat…..or like….maybe some O ctosaur .”

With a nod Lena walked  to the  island a few feet behind the stove. With a wave of her hand a both meats materialized  from a  sparkling blue light .

“ I’ll make both and you can eat one now and take the other home for dinner.” Lena offers while turning to  the cabinets .

She  opened one and pulled  down  two large glass bowl . Kara watched as Lena  placed both  meats in a  bowls then their eyes met..

“Which do you want now Princess?”

“ Drang ,  d efinitely the  Drang .”

Smiling Lena nodded then waved away the cuts of  Octosaur . After snapping her fingers an assortment of spices and vegetables appeared before her. She swiftly coated the  rather large piece of meat in honey then added wasabi powder, ginger root, sugar, salt, and pepper. Her hands began massaging the  ingredients into  the  meat. Once completely coated she placed it in  an oiled skillet then cut it into three  thick slabs  with elongated red claws . 

“Wow, you’re like a  swiss army knife.”

Lena glanced over her shoulder with a smirk before walking to the sink. After flicking her pinky, the handle to the faucet came up and water  started spurting out. 

“Perks of these rings is that I can do whatever I can think of. So long as my emotions are  inline with the ring and strong.”  Lena explained while washing her hands .

Reaching down and to the left she grabs the black towel hanging from the bar handle of the oven attached to the stove.

“How did you get  your ring?”

“Which one?” Lena questioned as she turned on the stove.

K ara was a bit  caught off guard .

“How many do you have?”

“More than one. ” The brunette chuckled ash she leaned against the  island, facing Kara.

“Oh…..well….what was your first?”

“Green …..I  got it when I was a kid , after overcoming my greatest fear .”

Kara nodded. She wanted to know more but also didn’t want to pry.

As if sensing her hesitation and curiosity Lena  continued, “I was a kid when it happened. My family and I were visiting  NCG ; my “mother" was donating money to the hospital and my brother was going to read to the sick kids.  I ditched them to  visit a friend  then I met this  adorable three-year-old  boy , Travis .  He was crying because he was scared  and alone, everyone else in the ward was in the  play area with my brother. Turned out he was fresh out of surgery and was supposed to be sleeping .” Lena paused , mind wandering back to that day.

Rather than continue she placed her  hand on Kara’s cheek .  A blue haze surrounded  the blonde  and altered  her  surroundings till they were in a hospital room.  Kara noticed that  there were three people  there .  A tall slender man with hair  like fire blowing in the wind and  tired brown eyes. Sitting on a hospital bed was an adorable  boy with a peach fuzz of black hair and large  brown eyes.

_ “It’s alright, we all get scared sometimes and being alone sucks.” _

Kara looked at the speaker ; a small  girl with long jet-black hair and bright green eyes.

“Lena.” She gasped.

She was rubbing the child’s back and smiling down at him. Suddenly everything sped up  and the  Kryptonian watched as the doctor  injected something  into the boy’s IV. He then left as the girl sat and watched the child. Time slowed again as the girl stood and walked to the window.  Kara followed her and they both peered outside . Her eyes widened when she saw-

“ M y ship….”

Lena backed up, body moving through the woman behind her.  Kara was torn between leaving and watching as meteors of Kryptonite  wrecked havoc on the city she has grown to love. 

“Where’s  Kal ?”

_ “Miss  _ _ Luthor _ _!?” _

Kara spun around  as a shudder ran through her.  She moved to the door where she saw Lena  talking to the doctor.

CRASH! BOOOOOM!

_ “AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH” _

The hospital shook violently as Lena stared at the crater in the floor, roughly five feet away from her. Body trembling she looked up at a massive hole in the roof. Screams cut through the silence like a hot butcher knife through warm butter.

Everything sped up again  forcing Kara to watch  as Lena  ran back into the room  and  got the boy. Her heart and mind racing  as she saw  the floor  around them crack.

“LENA!”  She cried out as  her surroundings changed again.

Now she was on a floor filled with people chaotically racing around the area.  No one seemed to notice Lena and the boy and no one really seemed to  care. She  wanted to help but  knew there was nothing she could do , this was just a memory.

_ “HEEEEEEEELP!” _

Some p eople near by stopped but for the most part they were ignored , and it made Kara sick.

_ “LENA! _ _ ”  _

A bald young man in a black suit cried out as he ran through Kara.  He moved what he could till he saw  her , battered and bloody, with a sleeping boy in her arms. Tears welled up in Kara’s eyes as she crouched down beside them.

_ “Lena?” _

_ “I’m fine, take Travis. _ _ ” _ __ Lena sounded weak but sure.

__ _ “But Le-" _

_ “Lex please, I’m fine. Take Travis and run, I’ll be right behind you ok.” _

Kara’s blood ran cold again  as her brain ran a mile a minute. 

_ My name is  _ _ Emmalena _ _ “Lena” Kieran  _ _ Thorul _ _. _

_ Miss  _ _ Luthor _ _. _

_ After several years and various brutal encounters  _ _ Alexander "Lex" Joseph  _ _ Luthor _ __ __ _ has been  _ _ apprehended _ _ by Superman. _

He looked  younger than his  mugshot photo  and he was, dare she say handsome.  Yet it was his compassion that caught  her off guard. The way he looked at Lena , as if she  was the most important thing in his  world, made Kara feel  uncomfortable. The  two people that looked at her like that  sacrificed their lives for her future.

“He loves her…….unconditionally…”

With a nod he took the boy from her then stood. The room was damn near empty but the smoke was getting thicker. The building shook again while more pieces crumbled away.

_ “RUN LEX, I’M RIGHT BEHIND YOU!” _

With a nod the young man took off like a bat  outta hell , never realizing the girl was lying.  She didn’t even try to move , except to  lay on her back  and look  up through  the hole above her. It was just the two of them  but Kara understood that in reality  Lena was  alone . Alone and hurt in  a room clouded by smoke with  water beating down on her.  Kara felt tears running down her cheeks  as she watched the brave child die.

A sigh escaped Lena  as  a genuine smile spread across her  lips. Kara’s  head cooked to the side in confusion .

_ “ _ _ At least I’ll die a hero. _ _ ” _

“ A hero -"

A bright green light drew Kara’s attention to the  hole  in the roof.  There was a tall lean man  in a green and black body suit . The bright light  came from  what looked like a miss-shaped portable  lamplight. His yellow eyes were fixed on the  child and his pointed ears twitched . 

“ What a odd turn of events.” He chuckled  humorlessly as he hovered over the child.

As  quickly as the scene came it went  and again Kara was sat at a beautiful island across from Lena, who set a plate in front of  her . Their eyes met and Kara didn’t know what to say or do while green eyes watched her.

“I………I have to go.” Kara rushed before standing  up and running out the door.

Her movements were so fast no one  could see her but the wind did pick up around her.  She  couldn’t bring herself to stop till she was in her apartment  but even then she kept pacing. Kara’s vision blurred as tears  spilled from her eyes. Her legs gave out and she  collapsed into a sobbing mess.

She was so caught up in her emotions she failed to hear her door open.

“ I'm just saying our girl did her thing.” Winn stated with a bright smile.

Alex rolled her eyes but couldn’t help the proud smirk. They were both impressed by how well  she handled the  fire and had bought plenty of treats to  celebrate.

“Hey Kar-"

Alex paused  at the sight  before  them b ut  quickly  recovered , dropping the take out bags . Winn closed the door and grabbed  the bags Alex dropped, while she rushed to her sisters  side . He watched as Alex  tightly wrapped her arms around Kara then set the  food on the counter next to the stove .

“It’s ok sweetie, I’ve got you. It’s all  gunna be ok.” Alex  cooed while Winn approached the wom e n.

He crouched down  and joined the hug. 

X

“So let me get this straight….The hot chick that you were matched with was Lena  Luthor , the adopted sister of Lex  Luthor ?” Winn questioned.

Kara nodded  while scooping a spoonful  of chocolate frosting out of a red tub.

“And this….Lena  was a part of an intergalactic  police force called the Green Lantern Corps?”  Alex inquired.

Kara nodded again as she pulled the spoon out of her mouth.

“And Lena  became a Lantern  during a  meteor shower , that happened on the same day as your arrival…….which caused massive destruction to the city ?”

This time Kara gave them a  sullen look but still nodded before eating another spoonful. Alex and Winn looked at each other then back at Kara.

“Honey…..there was never a meteor shower in National City …..especially not one that catastrophic , it would have been all over the news.” Alex soothed.

“Well……I don’t know, a massive  alien space prison  crash landed on Earth and no one noticed that. ”

Winn's words hit both girls like a ton of bricks. He looked to Alex, curiously as did Kara.

“Do you think the DEO would cover that up? ” The  Kryptonian asked.

The older woman shrugged then glanced up at Winn. 

“I need to know the truth Alex.  I need to know if  my arrival-" 

She couldn’t finish the sentence as  tears again welled up in her eyes.

“What about Lena?”

Kara looked a Winn then shrugged and said,  “ I need answers first and foremost. Until then  Supergirl isn’t going anywhere  near L ena Luthor . ”


	4. Chess

Based on the previous chapters what are some questions you have/thing you'd like to see Kara ask Lena and vice versa. I need them to finish the next chap so please leave comments or message me, whichever works best.

I sat on my black leather couch, legs crossed, with a chess board balanced on top of my thighs. In the center of the board is half an ounce of Nova OG, 24 joints, my pink lighter, and my rainbow owl double bowl pipe. 

A smile spread across my face as I picked up two joints and put them in my mouth. I grabbed my lighter then pushed the pink button down causing a blue flame to shoot out of the top.

_Oh, this is going to be a fun night._

I began to move the flame towards the tips of my joints.

knock! knock! Knock!

_Ignore it, they’ll go away eventually._

Knock! Knock! Knock!

I lit the joints then took a deep breath. Holding it for a moment I closed my eyes bef-

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

I couldn’t help but hack up a lung at the brazen action.

_The balls on this fucker. Knocking on my door like the fuckin police when I didn’t even fuckin invite them here._

kNOCK! kNOCK! KNOCK! kNOCK! kNOCK! KNOCK! kNOCK! kNOCK! KNOCK! kNOCK! kNOCK! KNOCK! kNOCK! kNOCK! KNOCK!

_Oh come the fuck on._

Groaning I set the lighter back down. Then I moved the chess board on to the coffee table, right next to my gasmask bong.

“This better be good.” I growled around the joints, as I stood from the couch.

I walked to the ash wood door then grabbed the knob and twisted it before pulling the door open. On the other side stood-

“Kara?”

A blush spread across her face as she pushed her glasses up with her index finger.

_Ok that was fuckin hot._

My eyes ran up and down her as I took another drag of the joints. Her golden hair is pulled up in a high ponytail. The curls just barely brushed her crisp white collar poking out of a teal sweater. Both tops are tucked into a long black skirt. Now I'll admit she is kinda hot with her blonde hair, those legs that seem to go on for days, and that athletic build of hers.

_Focus Luthor._

“Well this is a pleasant surprise.” I chuckled, while leaning against the door frame. 

“Hey….how are you?” She inquired, eyes scanning me.

I can’t help but smirk and flex a bit. Kara licks her lips, face as read as a tomato, then stammered, “Sorry for just popping up-"

“No it’s fine, I've never been adverse to company. Please come in.” 

Stepping aside I gestured for her to enter. Again she adjusted her glasses then passes me.

“You can sit on the couch.” I offer as I closed and locked the door.

“Um…I know it’s been a while since we last spoke but…..” She paused for a moment as we both sat down then sighed, “I really missed you.”

I can feel my face get hot as I take another drag.

_God I'm so fuckin gay._

“Ok……so you decided to pop in.”

“ummm…..I……Yeah I….uhhh…I figured we could talk.”

I tapped the joint against the black ash tray on the coffee table, then smirked.

“Do you play chess?” I inquired while clearing the board.

“Not really.” Kara chuckled nervously as I set it up.

“I’ll talk you through it.”

“Ok what do I do?”

“Pick a color.”

Kara looked at the board and her eyes went wide.

“Wow…it’s beautiful.”

Following her gaze I couldn’t help but smile.

“Lex got that for my birthday……” I chuckled humorlessly.

Reaching forward I grabbed the Palladium queen and looked at her.

“Lex is your brother right?”

I nodded with a soft, “Yeah….” As I looked into her sparkling emerald eyes.

“The board is made of blue Ethiopian opal and emeralds from Dublin. The trim and legs are a sort of platinum-rose gold hybrid with the opal and sapphire haphazardly placed around the trim……a symbol of the beautiful chaos that is our family.”

Tears gathered up in my eyes as they fell back to the board. A soft hand fell on my shoulder causing me to look up at Kara.

“It must be hard to carry the Luthor name.”

With another nod I set the piece down then move my first pawn to E4.

“The lightest color usually makes the first move.” I explained before taking another pull.

As I tapped my joints against the ashtray Kara moved a pawn to E5.

_Bold move._

“Who taught you how to play chess?”

“My mother. She'd always tell me chess is the gateway to a person‘s mind, which will lead you to their soul.” I replied while moving my bishop to C4.

Kara moved her bishop to C5 causing me to chuckle.

“Are you copying me Kara Danvers?”

“Well you are the pro.”

_Hmmm……I wonder._

I moved a pawn to B4 and Kara took it without hesitation. My face is steel as I move my next pawn to C5. Again Kara took my pawn then I took her bishop.

“So tell me about you.” Kara prompts, with a pensive look on her face.

“Early in my childhood, my mother and I just led a quiet life in Galway.” I paused as Kara moved a pawn to D6.

After moving my pawn to D4 I continued, “I remember one summer my mom took me to this stone cottage on the Irish countryside. The cottage sat on the top of a hill over looking the Atlantic and there was this beautiful meadow at the base of it. She would always take me down their and we would chase each other around, or have a picnic, hell we even plaid chess…..”

Kara moved her remaining bishop to D7. I moved my knight to D2. A bright smile lit up her face when she moved her bishop to G4. It flattened however, once I took said bishop with my queen.

“At night we would just lay in the grass and watch the stars. She’d tell me about the constellations and science.......I’d just lay there and listen to her tell me everything and nothing all at once.”

As I spoke Kara moved her knight to H6. I took it with my queen. The blonde’s shoulders slumped as she muttered, “I didn’t know Queens could move like that.”

“It’s an old Russian tactic, Lex always hated when I used it but Lionel loved it.... encouraged it in fact. He’d say: If you can’t beat a princess playing fairy chess then maybe you shouldn’t be playing.”

“Did he beat you a lot?”

“Sort of. I could always pin them down but I could never finish the job, I never wanted the game to end.”

“So you'd let them win?”

“No…..and yes. If they could get past my defenses and take my king they’d win but otherwise they’d have to forfeit.”

“Lex Luthor doesn’t seem like the kind of man to just forfeit.”

I couldn’t help but laugh with a nod before saying, “He hated the fact that I would have him beat but I’d never take him out. Then he’d try teaching me a lesson, only to end up with just his king and call it quits.”

🎶I'll get it if you need it.  
I'll search if you don't see it.  
You're thirsty, I'll be rain.  
You get hurt, I'll take your pain.🎶

“That sounds important .” I chuckled as I watched her frantically search for her phone.

“It’s my sister.” She says while pulling her it out. 

With a nod I looked back at the forgotten board. The game is simple and uncompleted but it spoke volumes.

_She’s bold and aggressive……_

Glancing at the woman I took in her rather cute……….intellectualistic style.

I couldn’t help but smirk as I looked back at the board.

_Can’t wait to see your fire, Dragonfly._

“Umm…. My sister needs me so I have to go.. but I had a great time and I’d love to do it again, maybe?”

“Of course. It was great seeing you today.” I chuckled while standing up to hug her.

She gave me a light squeeze then pulled away. With a bright smile I walked her to the door. As soon as I opened the door she sped down the hall. At the end of the corridor she completely stopped and looked back at me. 

“Are you busy next week?”

I shook my head.

“Do you wanna try……going on another date?”

I nodded. A bright blush spread across her face as her hands slid into her pockets and she bowed her head. She began to round the corner but stopped to wave. I waved back then closed the door once she was out of view. 

“Is she gone?” 

My body immediately spun around allowing my Green eyes to fall on the intruder. 

“Supergirl?”

“I’m sorry for breaking into your place but I couldn’t use the front door and I really need to apologize to you for my behavior last time I was her you were nothing but kind to me and I just took off after you showed me something really trauma-"

“STOP!”

Her eyes went wide at my outburst and her face turned red.

“Take a breath why don’t you.” I chuckled as I locked the door.

“Just have a seat ok, I’m not mad at you.”

“You’re not?”

I shook my head as I joined her on the couch. My eyes immediately fell to the chessboard. 

“With a last name like Luthor-"

“No it wasn’t that Lena, I promise. I can tell that you are a really amazing person…..it’s just….it was my faul-“

My head snapped in her direction and found a golden crown, waves of silk curtained her face. Her shoulders slumped as she trembled.

“Don’t be, **you’re** not the one who blew up Krypton.” I offered.

“I just…..What else happened that day? 

“Chaos.”

“Why are there no records of it?”

“Government.”

“……Where was he?”

I paused then looked back at the board. With a flick of my wrist it reset.

“Protecting you.” I offered as I summoned the gold knight.”

After setting it down in the center of the board, I twisted it to face the Palladium pieces. 

“There was nothing he could have done about the Kryptonite, but he could investigate the ship. I assumed he found you.” Pausing I moved a gold pawn behind the knight. “While the military gathered up the Kryptonite Superman hid you, only leaving your ship.”

I took the pawn off the boar then said, “When they asked him about the alien he was tight lipped. General Samuel Lane stepped right up to him and called him a trader and a threat to earth.”

Picking up the Palladium knight I set it in front of the gold one.

“Then the mayor of Central city banned him from entering, because he was a terrorist.”

This time I moved a pawn on the left side of the knight.

“When superman asked about the Kryptonite. He was introduced to the director of the newly formed DEO, Hank Henshaw, who simply said it was classified.”

I moved the rook to the square on the right side of the knight.

“Then he met Lex…..”

My eyes fall on the Palladium king. Picking him up I moved him behind the knight then sighed, “He got close to Superman, pretended to be his friend, then stabbed him in the back.”

“Why didn’t anyone report on it?”

“The government needed to keep the DEO secret and did whatever it took to keep the shower off of mainstream media. They even hunted down the witnesses and videos of the incident. Cat Grant put up a fuss but once people started disappearing she backed down.”

There was a moment of silence as she absorbed the information.

“But everyone loves Superman…..that….it just doesn’t make sense.”

“First and foremost not everyone loves superman. A majority of people love the good deeds he has done but those same people are terrified of him. Then there are people that hate him and want to see his destruction.”

“How do you know all this?”

“I have connections.”

“What do you want?”

Picking up the Palladium queen I examined her then smirked.

“To live a better life.”

Supergirl looked at me then Smiled, but it didn’t meet her eyes. 

“I have to go. But thank you for…..talking to me.”

“Anytime.”

As quickly as she appeared Supergirl was gone. With a humorless chuckle I looked back at the board. Flicking my wrist the board resets only this time the gold queen is in the center. Looking at the queen still in my hand I set her behind the gold queen. Unlike the king she was facing the gold pieces at the other queen's back.


End file.
